(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents conversion communication terminal, a contents conversion server system, and a contents conversion method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a contents conversion communication terminal, a contents conversion server system, and a contents conversion method capable of supporting various terminals to share the contents stored at one server system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, one communication terminal has one file system for processing a system call of applications thereof and for providing data, a so called local file system. The local file system can be used for a corresponding communication terminal, and can store files at a storing apparatus physically connected with the corresponding communication terminal. The local file system has drawbacks in that it loses all the stored data when the storing apparatus has a failure, and it cannot share the stored data with other communication terminals.
Accordingly, it has become necessary to be able to share the stored data between communication terminals, as various personal communication terminals have been developed forming various network environments, and the functions of the communication terminals have become more complicated. Particularly, since resources are severely wasted in linked server systems, as well as in the communication terminals, when the same contents are stored at the various media files, as the wired/wireless Internet population has explosively increased, various media files, such as MPEG-4 and ASF, have appeared, and storage has increased due to the respective access devices requiring high resolution and various quality. Accordingly, data sharing and synchronization technology have been desired, and data conversion technology has been developed to adapt data appropriately for respective communication terminals.
Recently, Microsoft has developed a roaming profile technology to share personal data with a desktop computer. When any desktop computer is accessed among desktop computers grouped in one domain, the roaming profile technology allows the accessed desktop computer to access personal data. However, the roaming profile technology can only be used when the desktop computer installs a windows program thereon. Accordingly, the roaming profile technology is limited by file sharing environments so that it is difficult to be adapted to mobile terminals having various software environments, hardware environments, and communication environments. Therefore, it is desired to provide a data synchronization service and a sharing service according to characteristics of the communication terminals, and it is also desired to convert data to an optimum format which the communication terminals can all use.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.